How I met your Mommy
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: One night, his daughter asked how he, Natsume, met her mother, Mikan. Natsume said, "Well, it all started with a polka-dotted panty." And the story went on.


**A/N: Hi! Aerys-hime here! I'm not a new writer in but this is my first story in GA archive! Please be good to me!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOW I MET YOUR MOMMY**

**Aerys-Hime**

"And they lived happily ever after. The end," he said as he closed the book with a soft thud. He placed it on the desk beside his daughter's bed.

He looked at his daughter, her crimson eyes still widely awake. He brushed her bangs away to kiss her forehead, squinting her eyes cutely as he did so.

"Hey, daddy..." she spoke, as soon as he moved away.

"Yes?" he smiled ever so sweetly, running his palm on her cheeks.

"Will I ever find my own prince and live happily ever after like the princesses in fairy tales?" she asked, blushing as she partially covered her face with her strawberry-printed blanket.

Natsume wanted to say no. She was just 8 years old! How can she possibly think of such things. He always thought there wouldn't be anyone suitable enough for his lovely daughter.

Even though, he replied, "Why, of course. Everyone has their own prince and princesses. But you have to wait till you reach the right age."

"Oh..." she said, lowering the blanket from her face. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you found your princess?"

He stared at the pair of crimson eyes, as though he was staring at his own. "Of course, I did. Your mommy," He smirked.

"How did you meet mommy then? Did you returned her glass slipper? Or—"

"No, Misuna," Misuna, the name of their daughter. She had the same hair color as her mother—brown. But had her father's eyes, although it was rounded like Mikan's.

"We had our own love story," he continued.

Her lips curved into a wide smile, "Su-chan wants to know, daddy."

"But it's time to sleep," he glanced at his wrist watch, and grunted. _Mikan is probably waiting for me now_, he thought.

His kid pouted, "Su-chan wants to know!"

"Alright, alright," he sighed in defeat, thinking she might burn her room again like she did when she was only four years old. Though, she was still oblivious of her fire alice back then.

She giggled, as she snuggled deeper into her sheets, waiting for his father's story.

"Well, it all started with a polka-dotted panty."

Misuna blinked. Did she hear it right? Polka-dotted... panty?

_Years ago, back when they were 16, Natsume boredly sighed. He was invited to attend his best friend's girl friend's birthday party. He didn't want to be there in the first place—he was blackmailed. _

_He already finished reading a manga book and yet the party still wasn't finished. He looked at the guests. Some were wearing white shirts and shorts, some were wearing two piece bikini or one piece, and some male guests were only wearing shorts. _

_It was a swimming party._

_Natsume refused to join. He found himself a comfortable place to rest and read manga. But after an hour or so, he got tired and kept his manga away. He saw his best friend, Ruka, with his girl friend, Hotaru, talking privately. _

_Hands in pocket, he let his feet drag him to them, eyes glued on the couple, until—_

"_Ah, I'm sorry!" a girl bumped to him. He caught a glimpse of her beautiful, Hazel brown eyes, and chestnut brown hair. His eyes widened a bit at the stunning presence of the girl. _

_He watched her retreating figure, running towards the bathroom. He saw her holding clothes._

She must be changing into her swim wear_, he thought. _

_He looked down to his feet and noticed something the girl dropped._

_He picked it up and leveled it to his face, staring at the _thing_._

"_I never thought... girl's her age still wear this kind of panties. Polka-dots," He stifled a laughter._

_Minutes later, he saw her rushed out of the bathroom._

"_Where is it? Where is it? I knew I had it when I got my clothes. I'm doomed!" she was crawling her way to look for her lost thing. Until she stopped in front of a lad when he muttered;_

"_Looking for this, little girl?" _

_She looked up at him and saw him holding her panties high up. She immediately stood up._

"_Give that back!" she yelled madly, trying to reach for her undergarment. He lifted it higher while sticking out his tongue._

"_Come and get it then, _polka-dotted panties" _Natsume smirked and stepped back. One more step and down he go to the pool._

"_I said give it ba—"_

"_Hey, wait—!" _

_Screaming and splashing of water were heard. _

_Both of them fell into the pool._

"_Natsume?" Ruka uttered, seeing his best friend jerked his head up the water, panting. Natsume searched for the girl, and later on, she jerked her head up as well. She coughed a little and glared at him._

"_Now look what you did!"_

"_If you didn't purposely dropped to me your pan—" Mikan silenced him by pushing his head down in the water while Natsume, held her wrist and pulled her down with him._

_He held her both wrist in the water, keeping her from struggling. _

_Soon, he felt the need for air. He needed to breathe, and so, he—_

_Her eyes widened._

_He covered her mouth with hers._

_She was too shocked to struggle. She felt his hot breath mingling with hers. She felt her face turn hot, blood creeping to her cheeks. Without any further ado, she pushed him away and rose up to the surface._

"_Mikan?" she saw her best friend, Hotaru, offering her hand to help her up and gave her a towel. "You're a baka," she said._

_Natsume soon followed. Ruka draped a towel on his soaking body. "Really, Natsume. That was some ruckus you caused."_

_Mikan glared at Natsume, then hugged Hotaru. "Mikan, you're getting me wet," Mikan ignored her and tightened the hug, crying on her best friend's shoulder._

"_Sakura, I apologize on Natsume's behalf," Ruka said._

"_Natsume?" Mikan asked, pulling herself away from Hotaru but not letting go._

_Ruka nodded. "His name is Natsume Hyuuga, he's my best friend. Please do forgive him."_

_Mikan gazed at Natsume, memories of the earlier events made her frown and said, "No way," choking Hotaru once again with her hug._

"_Why do I need that stupid girl's forgiveness? I was just returning her—" he was hit by the baka gun she borrowed from Hotaru._

"_Ah! Which reminds me... where is my..." the four of them looked at the pool and saw a floating polka dotted panty._

_Mikan blushed in embarrassment as the guests started laughing and asking who was the owner of the floating undergarment in pool._

"_NATSUME NO BAKAAAAAAA!"_

"And that is how I met your mommy," he finished. He stared at his child's sleeping face and smiled.

He tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and turned off her lampshade and whispered a sweet "good night".

He tiptoed his way out of Misuna's room and walked to their own room.

"Natsume..." Mikan murmured as he approached her. He sat on the edge of their queen-sized bed.

"What took you so long?" she was about to sit up when a pair of hands gripped her shoulders to stop her from doing so.

"Sshh... Go back to sleep, honey," he ran his palm on her cheeks.

She nodded, and held the hand on her cheek. "What did you do?" she asked softly.

"Told Misuna about how I met you..."

She giggled and snuggled into his hand. "Did you tell her how I made you pretend that my—that was floating in Hotaru's pool was actually yours?"

He blushed and frown. "Don't remind me of that."

She giggled once more and soon drifted into slumber.

Natsume layed beside her, smiling at the thought of Misuna, telling her friends that her parents' first meeting was the best.

"Say, Mikan..."

"Hm?"

"What do you think of having another? So I could retell the story to him and humiliate you more." He joked. But later on found himself sleeping on the floor beside their bed.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please dont forget to leave a review**

**I'm thinking of making a multi-chaptered story for this :) what do you think? **


End file.
